<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spears, Crops, and Maces! by Stormtide_Leviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221095">Spears, Crops, and Maces!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtide_Leviathan/pseuds/Stormtide_Leviathan'>Stormtide_Leviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Female Solo, Groping, Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Peer Pressure, Public Masturbation, Slut Shaming, Telekinesis, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtide_Leviathan/pseuds/Stormtide_Leviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha discovers a new hobby for herself one day after class when she finds two unlikely people getting it on. Curious, she decides to investigate and learns more about herself than she bargained for. </p><p>This work was commissioned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For characters within the contents of this fic, everyone is of legal consenting age. This fic contains explicit sexual acts. Please only proceed if you are here for that. Otherwise, this is your last chance to turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the final class of the day at Beacon academy. Pyrrha and her team quickly departed from professor Goodwitch's class, eager to escape the old hunter's excruciatingly detailed taxonomy on Grimm.</p>
<p>Eager to escape, Pyrrha scooped up her binder and followed after Ren and Jaune-Nora had immediately bolted from the class as soon as the first bell struck, and already was presumably in line at the cafeteria. Some students lingered behind, such as Cardin, the well-built mace wielder who always had an air of superiority to him, even in the brief interactions with someone as lauded as Pyrrha.</p>
<p>Pyrrha ignored the bully's arrogant gaze and passed by Glynda Goodwitch who seemed to have her attention focused elsewhere. Glynda was seemingly chewing out the bratty hunter; not an unexpected predicament.</p>
<p>"Pyrrha, you ready to go?" Jaune called out. He stood in the door frame, waving her over with a large smile upon his face. "Nora's going to be done by the time we get to lunch!"</p>
<p>"I'm coming," Pyrrha replied, striding forward confidently. "I've managed to complete the homework already, I don't mind sharing the notes." Pyrrha and Jaune entered the hallway, the red-headed woman noticing a faint blush upon Jaune's cheeks. "Did you have much trouble?"</p>
<p>Jaune chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "A bit. Mind if I take a look for comparison while we walk?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing," Pyrrha replied, smiling. She opened her binder and immediately pursed her lips. "Seems I must have forgotten it in class," she muttered. Looking up, she forced a smile and looked to Jaune. "I'll catch up with you, just going to grab it from Goodwitch's classroom."</p>
<p>It was a minor delay; Pyrrha had found herself busy and slightly overwhelmed with keeping up appearances at Beacon. Forgetting her notes was but a small inconvenience, and a time to enjoy some rare peace and quiet.</p>
<p>"Alright, Pyrrha. I'll make sure to save a seat for you!"</p>
<p>Pyrrha smiled warmly. "Thanks, Jaune."</p>
<p>Jaune looked over his shoulder, waving goodbye as Pyrrha returned the gesture. Once Jaune disappeared down the hall, Pyrrha rolled her shoulders and sighed. Sitting in class for hours was more uncomfortable than exercising on the training ground. At least there she could actually move around and stretch, and not feel rigid and caged by the rows of seats in the classroom.</p>
<p>Tentatively, Pyrrha approached the empty classroom, knocking on the open door. A sudden chill went down her spine, and her heart raced. The large empty rooms held a foreboding aura about them, and Pyrrha's lips became a thin line as she swore she heard something near the back of the class.</p>
<p>Peeking her head through the door, she felt her cheeks redden and warm up. With wide eyes, she couldn't find the strength to turn away as her vision settled on the source of a faint thumping sound near the lockers kept near the far end of the classroom.</p>
<p>With curiosity getting the better of her, Pyrrha crept forward, silently stepping up the stairs. She glanced at her notebook, and then toward the rhythmic slapping and sounds of someone trying to lift something heavy; breathing in short quick bursts with sharp inhales.</p>
<p>Her notes could wait.</p>
<p>She crouched low to the ground, her huntress instincts taking over as she finally managed to peer up to the top level of the lecture hall. Her eyes bulged and her legs quivered as she quickly moved a hand to cover her mouth as a soft gasp escaped her lips.</p>
<p>In the corner of the room, Pyrrha witnessed something she'd never have imagined in her wildest dreams; professor Goodwitch with her white panties dangling around her ankles and her skirt flipped up and bunched around her waist that exposed her creamy colored ass checks. Behind her supplying the rhythmic thrusting was Cardin, his trousers tossed aside and his cock buried into Goodwitch's supple ass.</p>
<p>Pyrrha blinked. Then she blinked again, rubbing at her eyes. It had to be a dream, hallucination, or someone's illusory semblance. It just had to be.</p>
<p>"God yes," Glynda moaned, her knees shaking as Cardin continued his squelching assault. "Deeper. Keep...going."</p>
<p>Pyrrha's eyes bulged as she watched Cardin slap Glynda's ass, her round and taut booty jiggling from the force and leaving a pinkish imprint of his palm right in the center of her creamy flesh. "Oh, you certainly are a forceful one, aren't you Cardin?" Glynda said, her hands planted against the wall in a wide position. "To think, if I graded you on this."</p>
<p>"Oh, you might be changing a few of those grades as well," Cardin mentioned, delivering another slap to the woman's ass, leaving another crimson mark across it.</p>
<p>"Certainly," Glynda hummed. "Deeper. Please."</p>
<p>Cardin gripped a fistful of Glynda's blonde locks with a free hand, yanking her head upward, and managing to get a faint, weak moan from the professor. He leaned close to her ear, using his other hand for support on her curvaceous hips. "Yeah, I bet you'd like that. Say you want more."</p>
<p>"I want-ahh," Glynda moaned as Cardin bucked hard against her ass, a smile of superiority and lust etched upon his face.</p>
<p>"Say it like you mean it," Cardin taunted, increasing the pace of his thrusts with his girthy cock. "C'mon. You can do better, or do I have to pull harder on your hair?"</p>
<p>"I want more," Glynda wheezed out, gyrating her ass onto Cardin's cock in a circular, rhythmic motion. "Please, I want m-more."</p>
<p>Pyrrha felt her breath becoming slightly labored, her eyes fixated on the mesmeric motion of Cardin pumping his cock into Ms. Goodwitch. She bit her lower lip and found her hand instinctively trying to snake downwards over the band of her skirt and panties, feeling the heat radiating off her wet pussy. The display before her was obscene, demented, taboo, and...irrevocably hot.</p>
<p>All her life, Pyrrha had always been forced to stay on the path others set out for her. Fight here, train like this, dress like that, talk, and smile this way. The debauchery before her now felt like a deviation so wildly outside from the norm that she was supposed to act. Forbidden acts like this weren't meant to be in a place as squeaky clean as Beacon, yet here she was hiding behind the back row of lecture hall seats, using her index finger to gently massage her clit to her teacher getting railed to the school bully.</p>
<p>Glynda and Cardin shifted to the side slightly, as if his cock was steering her, giving Pyrrha a better angle of the open blouse Glynda wore with her breasts hanging out, jiggling slightly with each powerful thrust from Cardin. Her large breasts swayed at a provocative tempo, threatening to hit the professor's chin and then falling downward unto each other; her rosy pink nipples erect reminded Pyrrha of her own assets. Her labored breathing had caused her own nipples to brush up against the fabric of her shirt, sending a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>"Say you want me to cum inside you," Cardin grunted, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Beg for it."</p>
<p>His breathing was becoming heavier, as he leaned forward exposing his large, muscular form more through the imprint of his shirt. Tingles shot through Pyrrha's abdomen as Cardin bucked wildly once again, forcing a small moan of pleasure from Glynda.</p>
<p>"I-I want you to cum inside me," Glynda begged in a pathetic tone that Pyrrha would have never guessed to have come from the confident and stern professor's lips.</p>
<p>The soft grunts and shallow breathing amped up from Cardin and Glynda, and Pyrrha found herself holding in her breath and trying to keep beat with them. It was wrong, surely, but she'd never been allowed many personal freedoms, let alone vices. This was her moment, and nothing else mattered at the moment.</p>
<p>Cardin thrust forward with force, his legs now looking wobbly as Glynda arched her back and a defeated moan escaped past her trembling lips. The act was done, and Pyrrha found that the haze that had clouded her rational thoughts disappearing at a quickened rate.</p>
<p>Slipping her hand out from her crotch, Pyrrha silently crept down the stairs and bolted for the door as whispers between the two continued up above. She was already late to meet the rest of JNPR, so she went to the bathroom to wash her hands and try to rationalize how improper and vile what she just witnessed and did was.</p>
<p>For all her bluster, Pyrrha did little to convince the small voice in her head that spoke the truth.</p>
<p>That she liked it and craved more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pyrrha found herself more distracted than usual after witnessing that erotic event yesterday. She'd tried some late-night exercise, talking with Nora, and even reading a book, yet her mind kept drifting back toward Cardin's commanding presence and beefy schlong to Miss Goodwitch's submission to the man and her creamy, supple assets that she kept so well hidden underneath her skirt and blouse.</p>
<p>The sounds of weapons clattering in the training arena did little to rouse Pyrrha's attention. With her knees tucked up close to her abdomen and her elbow posted up, propping up her face which was tilted to the side, she felt uninspired. Usually, a good fight would pump her up. Despite it being her own teammate, Jaune, battling for his life against Cardin, who swung his mace with sadistic glee.</p>
<p>Normally seeing such behavior would rile her up, but instead, it just kept Pyrrha's gaze focused on his lower half. His momentum was starkly similar to how he did other tasks…</p>
<p>Pyrrha shook her head, slapping her cheek lightly. Such deviant thoughts could wait at least when she was in the safety and privacy of her own dorm. At least then she could allow the imagery to help guide her hand later in the evening.</p>
<p>Ren glanced over to Pyrrha, a worried expression on his face. She blinked and stood up as Jaune nearly got a counter hit against Cardin, parrying with his shield.</p>
<p>"You can do it!" Pyrrha shouted, joining in on the ruckus that was Nora's lengthy tirade of cheering. She swore that the girl hardly needed to breathe, let alone could stop herself from talking unless hungry.</p>
<p>It was endearing to see someone so free-spirited, while Pyrrha felt she had to hide any unexpected behavior or desires. Like now, as she clenched her pelvic muscles and grit her teeth. Not like anybody would notice her slightly more erect posture, right?</p>
<p>"That's the match!" Glynda called out, floating down toward the arena from the stands with the help of her telepathic semblance. "Jaune, you need to be more offensive." She turned to Cardin, who had a smug smirk. "And you, Mr. Winchester, I shall need to see you after class to discuss some of your disciplinary and sportsmanship conduct."</p>
<p>Pyrrha rolled her eyes. It wasn't too difficult to imagine what that would entail. She began to leave along with the rest of her classmates but paused mid-stride. Ren and Nora were busy consoling Jaune for his valiant effort, leaving Pyrrha unchecked. She looked back toward Miss Goodwitch and Cardin, seeing them walk toward the opposite end-toward the locker room.</p>
<p>"You coming, Pyrrha?" Ren's voice called out with a hint of concern.</p>
<p>"I'll be right along," Pyrrha dismissively replied. "Just going to linger a bit, walk around the arena for old times sake. Feeling a little restless."</p>
<p>Ren gave her a nod and jogged ahead to catch up to the rest of the members of JNPR. Pyrrha watched the last few students trickle into the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief as they vanished from sight. It was times like these she was glad her reputation held some weight; nobody would question her mulling about in the practice room for a bit. Some would expect it.</p>
<p>"Although," Pyrrha muttered, turning her attention toward the locker rooms at the opposite end of the practice arena. "I need to see what those two are up to."</p>
<p>With one last tentative glance toward the entrance to the hallway, Pyrrha dashed across the arena toward the locker room. Her heart raced and she could feel her palms begin to feel slick with sweat in anticipation of what debauchery would be taking place just a few silent footsteps away.</p>
<p>Pyrrha stopped once she reached the door leading to the locker rooms. She glanced down at her brown overbust corset, admiring the plunging neckline that showed off her pert breasts. They were more than a handful, discovered from how she favored groping a tit in one hand while her other hand would wander down to her moist loins. She shivered, and tugged at the bottom of the corset, letting her cleavage spill out a bit more than usual. It felt naughty, but also set the mood as she gingerly pushed the door open.</p>
<p>The old metal door creaked, and Pyrrha's lips pursed. "Quiet you!" She whispered under her breath with urgency. She immediately frowned; finding herself now chastising squeaky doors to satisfy her more deviant desires. Her curiosity needed to be sated.</p>
<p>The scent of floor wax and rust permeated the dimly lit locker room. Pyrrha kept low to the ground, stepping forward with elite grace from her practice as a fighter and huntress. The sounds of passionate moaning emanate throughout the long, labyrinthian room. Pyrrha smirked as she followed the soft sounds of Glynda's voice and Cardin's terse grunts.</p>
<p>Peeking around a corner, Pyrrha's green eyes widened as she saw Cardin sitting on one of the changing benches with his head arched back, looking toward the ceiling with a triumphant and decidedly smug smile. It frustrated Pyrrha how damp her panties felt when looking upon Cardin, who looked even better without a shirt on, with his broad muscular shoulders, well-toned biceps, and his well-toned abdomen.</p>
<p>Pyrrha's attention drifted downward quickly, as the majority of the motion from the sexual act came from the bobbing head of Miss Goodwitch. She had her blouse open and was situated between Cardin's legs, currently using her luscious tits to engulf Cardin's cock. An unrestrained look of desire and focus was upon the professor's face as every few strokes, she'd dip her head down to lick the tip of Cardin's erect member.</p>
<p>"You are such a slutty teacher, aren't you?" Cardin goaded. Pyrrha slunk back, into the dimmer light where Cardin wouldn't have a chance to spot her. "Lick as you mean it, you slutty fucking blonde bitch. You need to try or I won't let you feel this cock in between your thirsty little cunt."</p>
<p>Glynda licked some pre-cum from Cardin's dick and exhaled deeply. "Oh, you know I will. I want you so badly in me."</p>
<p>Cardin grinned, cupping Glynda's slender face in his hand. "Earn your worth. Keep using those massive tits of yours, and you just might."</p>
<p>Pyrrha quickly peeled off the brown gloves of her huntress attire and leaned back onto a long changing bench with a sliver of vision diagonally across from Cardin and Glynda. She breathed a sigh of relief as her hand found her soaked pussy, her leg muscles tensing and flexing as she began to play with her clit. With her eyes half-lidded, she began to match the pace Glynda had set with her titjob, letting out ragged, heavy breaths as she focused on the sheer size of her teacher's perky, round breasts- nearly twice that of Pyrrha's respectable size-and Cardin's member peeking out of the expanse of pale cleavage.</p>
<p>"God, I need to get fucked," Pyrrha muttered under her breath. "Fuck me."</p>
<p>Cardin's face scrunched up and he let out a deep groan. "You're getting there, but not quite. Use that whore tongue of yours."</p>
<p>Glynda redoubled her efforts, massaging her tits around the huntsman's cock and rapidly playing with the tip. Pyrrha slipped another finger into her pussy, beginning to gyrate her ass against the wooden bench. A drip of sweat fell from her brow, but she didn't care. She was living by her own rules, and nobody else's for once. Something she would have tackled long ago if she knew how moist and demanding her crotch would be and how her tits begged to be fondled and squeezed. She didn't care if it was Cardin, Glynda, or hell, even Jaune.</p>
<p>She needed Somebody needed to grip her body as if cumming inside her was all that mattered in the world. Someone who would tell her to suck harder, fuck faster, and lick with glee. Pyrrha knew in the back of her mind it was uncouth, but she didn't care right now. A warm dick in between her thighs would silence the rest of her opposing thoughts.</p>
<p>"There you go," Cardin teasingly cooed. "Like a good little whore. Nice, long strokes." He let out a slow and measured breath, running a hand through his lush, brown hair. "Now beg for me to cum on you. Beg for it, and my huge cock."</p>
<p>"Please. Cum on me. Do it all over my face and glasses," Glynda moaned. She continued to knead her breasts against Cardin's member, not just licking, but sucking around the tip of his member. "Do it right on my face and chest. Make me sticky and wet with all that cum of yours, please. I need it."</p>
<p>Cardin's hips raised slightly, and his brow furrowed as he gripped Glynda's head, helping guide the blonde. The pace quickened, and her tongue hung out of her gaping mouth, awaiting Cardin's creamy payload.</p>
<p>Pyrrha bit the inside of her cheek and suppressed a moan as a large translucent glob shot out of Cardin's penis, and splattered across Glynda's face. Then another powerful shot of cum surged forth immediately, splashing against the professor's face, dotting her spectacles and dripping into her mouth, to which she was all too eager to slurp up.</p>
<p>"Make sure you get the rest of it cleaned up," Cardin said. "Don't want any going to waste, do we?"</p>
<p>Glynda took an index finger, tracing it across her cum-stained chest. A large glob of cum stuck to the end of her finely manicured finger, and she popped it inside her mouth, moaning with delight. "A good slut needs to, right?" Glynda cooed, this time lifting her generously sized left breast and slowly licking her tongue across the top of it. "Not a drop will go to waste."</p>
<p>"You're goddamn right." Cardin rolled his neck side to side and sighed. "Do it quickly, you greedy slut, because you need to lose the skirt and the top. Now."</p>
<p>A wicked grin spread across Pyrrha's face. They were going to go further! She eased off her pussy, giving her fingers and tender flesh a brief reprieve. The fun had only begun.</p>
<p>Glynda stood up promptly, licking the last of Cardin's cum off her tits and face before wiggling her hourglass figure, and letting her long skirt fall past her hips. She tossed her blouse to the side and stepped over her discarded panties and skirt, leaving her in black stockings and three-inch heeled leather boots.</p>
<p>Cardin laid back on the wooden bench, completely nude and his large penis pointing upward like a monument to sin for Glynda and Pyrrha to admire. Pyrrha had yet to see his bulging cock, and it didn't disappoint, even at a distance. Pyrrha gambled a guess that it was close to the size and width of her forearm. She wondered how he walked around with such a massive tool.</p>
<p>"Alright, whore," Cardin said, "You think you are ready to ride me? Think your tight pussy can handle me?"</p>
<p>Glynda lifted a leg over Cardin and sat gently on the huntsman's core. She lightly traced her finger on his chest, a gaze of pure inhibited lust permeated her eyes. She was hungry for more, and Pyrrha once again found her hand ready and willing for round two.</p>
<p>Pyrrha's nipples sprang to attention, fighting the confinements of her corset. She desperately wanted to tear off that garment and have nothing more than to have Cardin stomp over to her and pinch her areolas, but that thought would have to wait.</p>
<p>Glynda raised slightly, her dripping pussy hovering over Cardin's throbbing member. "May I?" She sweetly asked, swaying her hips and ass slowly in the air. "Tell me what to do, my big strong man."</p>
<p>"Slowly," Cardin instructed, his hands neatly perched behind his head. He watched with impunity as Glynda began to ease down on his massive cock; small whimpers and moans filling the locker room. "You stop when I say. If you go too fast and be a bad slut, I'll have to punish you."</p>
<p>"Mhmmm," Glynda hummed.</p>
<p>She gripped Cardin's shoulders for support and kept her torso upright as she slowly eased down. Pyrrha flicked her clit and felt a warmth flood her chest and face. She wanted to be there.</p>
<p>Cardin, with methodical slowness, grasped Glynda's hips and pulled her down the last two inches. Her pussy had swallowed the entirety of his cock; a husky, low moan slid past her plush lips. She began to rock back and forth slowly on Cardin, riding him like a wild woman might a Grimm as she dug her fingernails into the tops of his shoulders. She threw her head back and let out a squeal of delight.</p>
<p>"I knew a slut like you would take it all," Cardin said, his hands guiding the rhythm at which they fucked. "Bet nobody else here fucks you like this, or even at all."</p>
<p>"You're the only one, Cardin," Glynda sputtered out. Her voice sounded like she was lost in a haze of ecstasy, and Pyrrha found herself closely approaching that point as she focused on Glynda's ass and Cardin's well-toned arms and legs. She desperately wished to thrust herself onto Cardin's rock hard cock-maybe even have Glynda lick her asshole while she absorbed his powerful thrusts.</p>
<p>Pyrrha paused and blinked. Did she really desire that? To worship a conceded bully and her strict, or at least usually strict professor? Even with her lapse in thought, she still found herself twisting and turning her fingers within her pussy, rocking her hips back and forth on the bench. It's all that consumed her mind at that moment. The school, threat of Grimm, the arena; they all paled in comparison to what she wanted to hear Cardin say to her. To make this huntress a dirty slut and cum all over her tits and mouth, as if it were the validation for her sexual awakening by the twin Gods themselves.</p>
<p>Glynda, now suitably riding Cardin at a steady pace, her tits bounced freely and in a hypnotic pattern to Pyrrha; her only desire wishing she had a better angle. The young huntress couldn't believe how stacked her professor was, as it seemed the woman must wear a compression bra of industrial strength to contain her globular assets in all their glory.</p>
<p>She had a gorgeous hourglass figure, but without any of the constricting clothing on, that figure only became more exaggerated as her hips and ass looked rounder and slightly wider, and her boobs most definitely more than what both of Pyrrha's dainty sized hands would be able to handle.</p>
<p>"God, I'd want to suck on those," Pyrrha mumbled as she continued the assault on her demanding pussy. "Just to know what it feels like to have another woman's large, juicy tits in my mouth…"</p>
<p>Glynda squealed again as Cardin bucked upward, smiling in satisfaction. "Alright, you ready for your lesson?"</p>
<p>"Please teach this dirty slut a lesson," Glynda replied in a quiet, needing tone. "God yes, please teach this slutty teacher a lesson I'll never forget!"</p>
<p>Cardin's large hands easily snatched Miss Goodwitch's bosom, and he began kneading it like dough. "Then don't stop. Be the slut I know you are and take my seed."</p>
<p>"Yes. Please!"</p>
<p>Pyrrha strained her eyes through the dim light, trying to match her own circular pattern to the speed of Cardin's punishing rhythm. She used her free hand to press against the plated underbust, applying pressure to her trapped breasts. She felt her toes tingle and spread as she worked her clit with the flat of her thumb and dove deeper into her pussy with her index and middle finger. She had to bite the sides of her cheeks again to not whine or whimper.</p>
<p>Cardin growled, his hips bucking wildly in short violent spurts as Glynda stabilized her position on top of the man by planting her hands on his chest. She let out a shrill, affectionate gasp of unrestrained pleasure as she threw her head backward. The tingling in Pyrrha's pussy amplified as she felt a gush of juices flowed forth, soaking her hand up to her wrist.</p>
<p>The air felt heavy in the locker room as each person took a moment to catch their breath. Glynda slowly eased off of Cardin's dick and sat on his thighs, playing with the still erect meat in her hands by gently stroking the sides of it with her knuckles.</p>
<p>"You're still hard," Glynda said softly, continuing her slow and practiced stroking. "Mind if we go for another?"</p>
<p>"Such a good little whore, you are," Cardin rebuked. He propped himself up to a sitting position, holding the telekinetic huntress in his lap. "This dick isn't going to ride itself, and your tits need more attention."</p>
<p>"Then show me," Glynda said, flashing a coy wink. She stood up, her heels digging into the cement flooring, and hovered just above his penis. "I'll go down when you want me-"</p>
<p>Cardin snatched Gylnda's tits in a show of barbaric ferocity, managing to elicit a small yelp from the professor. Pyrrha watched in awe as he flicked her erect nipples and squished her tits together.</p>
<p>"Alright, spin around, slut," Cardin instructed. "I need to see that sweet ass of yours."</p>
<p>Fearing she might be seen, Pyrrha scooted back farther on the wooden bench but instinctively leaned forward. Getting a premium view of Miss Goodwitch's round ass was enough to put her on edge again, drawing forth another flood of love nectar from her loins that dripped down to the floor. She swallowed hard and kept her breathing quiet as possible as Glynda shook her ass in front of Cardin, and him, in turn, delivering a firm slap, the echo making Pyrrha's insides feel like jelly.</p>
<p>Cardin reached around Miss Goodwitch's toro and groped her tits, pulling her down, and impaling her on his dick. She let out a moan as her half-lidded eyes shuttered and she reached back, grasping at his tense thighs. He began to buck, bouncing the slutty huntress on his lap. Her breasts jiggled in turn, the top cleavage moving like the waves of the tide while Cardin supported her lower breasts with both of his hands.</p>
<p>Pyrrha dug into her panties with newfound passion, humming under her breath as she kept the thinly restrained ideas of shouting out to beg Cardin to pierce his cock into her seemingly unquenchable, longing loins. Masturbating and watching were all well and good, but she desired something more. Something that could fill her up, leaving her hands either to play with her boobs or feel the pressure of being restrained. To have someone take her as none had before.</p>
<p>"Take me," Glynda cooed, her voice wavering with every downward plunge. "Oh, please just keep fucking me like that. Don't stop."</p>
<p>"I won't, and that's a promise." Cardin's face tensed, and he increased the momentum of his hip thrusts, nearly doing a calf raise off the floor. "We go until I'm satisfied. You'll be a good little huntress and take all this delicious cum inside that hungry snatch of yours, isn't that right?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Glynda croaked out, one hand on her left breast and another underneath the rim of the wooden bench to keep herself firmly planted on Cardin's punishing cock. "Conquer my pussy like you would with any Grimm. Fuck me harder!"</p>
<p>The two ground against each other in a violent and passionate display of groping, dripping juices, and a mixture of moans. Pyrrha continued to rub her clit, her legs splayed out as she felt herself approach a climax. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of Glynda's escalating volume of moans and Cardin's subtle yet forceful demands to go harder.</p>
<p>Both parties let out a final, raw scream as they finished. Pyrrha's voice caught in her throat as she tried to swallow down the titters of ecstasy, her legs and pelvic muscles clenching harder than ever before. She knew some sound managed to slip past her gritted teeth, but in comparison to the holler Miss Goodwitch let out and the warcry from Cardin, she felt she was safe.</p>
<p>A quietness settled over the locker room, and Pyrrha's nose wrinkled at the smell of her juices wafted upward. She'd need to make a quick escape before Cardin or Glynda became suspicious. Her leftover residue would have to linger, or she would come back later to clean up and get rid of the sticky evidence.</p>
<p>"Get your ass cleaned up," Cardin bellowed.</p>
<p>Pyrrha crept backward as she heard them separate. She had almost a straight shot toward the door and could escape while they were cleaning up.</p>
<p>"Of course, Cardin. I'll see you in class later?" Glynda asked, a small hint of longing in her voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll arrive when I do." Cardin snorted and let out a yawn. "Now get the rest of this mess handled. I'm going to take a shower."</p>
<p>Pyrrha kept her head low and crept toward the exit. She wiped her soaked hand on the underside of her skirt and sighed. She'd have to immediately get those in the wash, lest Nora or someone else nosy enough tried to do her laundry for her.</p>
<p>Cracking the metal door open, the young huntress peeked her head through and saw that the coast was clear. Nobody had re-entered the arena. She scarcely could recall how much time she actually spent down there. Was her team worried that she was still mulling about the arena? She shook her head, and slipped out of the locker room, holding the edge of the door to close it as quietly as possible.</p>
<p>For as much fun she had experienced, there was definite risk to her new hobby. She wasn't sure how she'd handle it if it were ever exposed by another, let alone Glynda or Cardin finding her in some dark corner getting off to their already forbidden relationship. The thought troubled Pyrrha, but somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach, it excited her.</p>
<p>What was for sure was one thing: she'd never see those two the same ever again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Class proceeded as normal the following day. Pyrrha's teammates were none the wiser as she stealthily washed her combat uniform, and disposed of the sodden panties in garbage far away from the dorms. They were completely tainted and soaked, and the effort to salvage them would be too much. Besides, she already had the steamy memories imprinted in her mind. It drove her wild to restrain her urges that night and to not finger herself while in bed.</p>
<p>Pyrrha felt as if she were moving through a thick viscous haze like the air lacked crisp sounds, voices felt quiet and distant, and time moved either too quickly or too fast. Every time Pyrrha would see Cardin and his group of goons passing by in the hallway, she felt conflicted between her feelings of him as the school bully, and him as a sexual renegade.</p>
<p>Her lust and reasoning were at war with each other, and deep down she felt she knew what would win out. The last class of the day, Miss Goodwitch's lecture on huntsman etiquette and norms, lay at the forefront of her mind, stewing into a hotly anticipated pleasure bomb.</p>
<p>Watching Miss Goodwitch pace at the front of the lecture hall, slapping inattentive students' desks with her riding crop drew Pyrrha's curiosity. It was like watching two different women exist that shared the same body. One, a prim and proper professor that demanded order and enforced without a second thought, and then the other. The sex-craved submissive slut underneath the surface. Waiting patiently, and ready to envelop a thick juicy cock into her thirsting loins or other erogenous zones. It was like a paradox at play that Pyrrha couldn't shake out of her head as she watched the teacher strut about, knowing full well what her shapely, pale body looked like.</p>
<p>"Are you falling asleep there?" Nora nudged Pyrrha in the side with her elbow. "Miss Goodwitch doesn't like us snoozing, ya know."</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Pyrrha dismissively said. "Just...got a lot on my mind is all."</p>
<p>Nora leaned closer to Pyrrha, a faint scent of pancake batter and syrup overwhelming Pyrrha's senses. "You sure? You seem tense? Need a massage? Because Red is really, like really good at this thing he does when he digs his elbow in between your shoulder blades and-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Pyrrha restated in a forceful, hushed tone. She didn't want to draw Glynda's ire when the woman was in her strict professor persona. Not now when class was in session. Pyrrha placed a hand on Nora's thigh, giving it a comforting pat. "I'll be fine, I assure you. Just...need to use the restroom after class. I'll catch up with the rest of you soon enough."</p>
<p>Nora shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "Whatever you say!"</p>
<p>Pyrrha smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."</p>
<p>The green-eyed huntress tried not to smirk anymore. Privacy in her new hobby was paramount to her reputation, and even with those she trusted such as JNPR or even the members of RWBY, she wanted to keep things under wraps for as long as possible. There was no way knowing how they'd handle that she was quickly delving into the world of sexual deviance. The fact she was keeping a secret at all made her wet.</p>
<p>The loud, droning bell of Beacon blared out from the speakers. It marked the end of classes for the day, interrupting Glynda's passionate lecture on huntsman hygiene and a flood of students shouldering past each other for the exit. Despite being a required course for the first years, it was one of the most commonly dreaded. People came here to fight beasts of mythic proportions, not shave and clean up.</p>
<p>Granted, Pyrrha had a different mythical beast on her mind, and clean up was quickly becoming relevant with her new extracurricular activities.</p>
<p>Pyrrha lingered near the back as students continued to leave. Glynda watched the students scurry out with her arms crossed underneath her ample bust. She gave an approving nod with the faintest of smiles to Pyrrha as she exited the room; a rosy blush bloomed upon Pyrrha's cheeks as she rushed toward the bathroom at the end of the hall.</p>
<p>Cardin, as expected, lingered behind the class as Glynda motioned for him to meet at her desk. No doubt to discuss what kind of after class lesson would be taught this afternoon.</p>
<p>Did the professor know, or was she simply acknowledging Pyrrha due to her status? Glynda wasn't known to play favorites, but perhaps it was a sign?</p>
<p>Pyrrha walked up to the mirror with her hands planted on the edges of the sink. Nobody else was in the stalls or cleaning up, giving the huntress an opportunity to examine herself before starting her investigative hobby.</p>
<p>She leaned forward, admiring the linework of her mascara and faded green eyeliner. It was bold enough to pop out, but not enough to draw unwarranted attention. She tapped an index finger against her lip, considering if testing the boundaries of her established style would be fun. Surely not a dramatic change; something slowly over time that would help draw out allure and lust from individuals, whether they be male or female. Sex was a weapon, and while it might not be effective against Grimm, she could justify it by stating it was for a rogue huntsman.</p>
<p>"I'd certainly get a reaction out of Jaune," Pyrrha chuckled to herself. "Maybe he'd ask me out or something." She sighed and splashed some water in her hands, rubbing some soap in. "While that's still a dream, I can go live a different fantasy now…"</p>
<p>After quickly drying off her hands with a paper towel, Pyrrha strode toward Goodwitch's class with a sense of urgency and focus that she usually reserved for when about to enter an arena fight. The door was closed, naturally, so Pyrrha quickly checked both ways down the hallway for any passerby. The coast was clear and she breathed a sigh of relief as she pressed her ear to the wooden frame of the door.</p>
<p>"Definitely something happening in there," Pyrrha mused. She tried to turn the knob but felt the door hitch. It was locked, and she felt slightly foolish. Who wouldn't lock the door if they were going to make love in the classroom?</p>
<p>Pyrrha smirked. A locked door would keep out most, but thankfully she wasn't just some run of the mill voyeur. She was a huntress and one that just so happened to have the semblance of polarity. She had the perfect toolkit to unlock the door and plunder the wondrous visuals from whatever depraved acts Cardin and Glynda were up to.</p>
<p>With a little bit of focus, the deadbolt clinked open and Pyrrha rotated the knob and gently pushed open the door. The lecture hall was empty except for the sounds of effort and passion emanating from up above at the top level, hidden behind the last row of booth seats.</p>
<p>Like before, Pyrrha kept low and crept up the stairs while making sure to either hold her breath or breathe shallowly as possible. The sounds of slapping flesh grew closer, and as Pyrrha peeked around the corner of the top flight of stairs, she saw Glynda down on the ground prone looking up at Cardin, who had mounted himself on top of her. Both had discarded their clothes in a small heap off to the side, to which Pyrrha noticed how thinly padded the professor's bra was; a testament to her bestowed size, and it stirred a small mix of admiration and jealousy in Pyrrha.</p>
<p>Cardin pumped into Glynda's pussy, a slight squishing sound with each plunge. Pyrrha grit her teeth as a shudder of anticipation and craving tried to make itself known, and she found herself already clawing past her panties to satisfy her baser urges.</p>
<p>"Study hard for today's lesson?" Cardin grunted, as his manhood penetrated Glynda over and over, earning a pleasurable moan each time. "You were awfully strict in class today. Seems like you need someone to teach you to lighten up."</p>
<p>"Shut me the fuck up with that bulging cock of yours," Glynda crooned as she tilted her head back, and raised her hips up slightly. "Fuck me and tell me how naughty I've been."</p>
<p>"You've been a downright slutty cunt, haven't you?" Cardin muttered. He grasped one of her jiggling, unbound breasts and gave the nipple a teasing pinch. "Hiding behind everyone's back of what a greedy little whore you are."</p>
<p>"Yes!" Glynda shouted, her back arching as Cardin slammed into her with a sloppy squelch.</p>
<p>Pyrrha worked her clit with her thumb and dove deeper into her pussy with her index finger, but was feeling more adventurous today. Resting carefully against the steps, she reached underneath her skirt with her free hand and inserted a finger into her taut ass. And then another.</p>
<p>She grunted slightly, trying to get the positioning right and comfortable, as working her clit, vagina, and asshole demanding the bulk of her attention. The remainder of her lucidity was focused on the gooey area where Cardin's dick slid in and out of Glynda's tight pussy.</p>
<p>Biting her lower lip and letting out a faint moan, Pyrrha flexed her core and pelvic muscles with glee. She could hear Cardin playing with Glynda's tits, slapping them around playfully and in turn earning a high pitched squeal from Miss Goodwitch.</p>
<p>"You're going to orgasm soon, aren't you?" Cardin growled like he was a primal incarnation of lust itself. "Let it out. Be loud. Maybe your staff or another student will hear what a dirty girl you've been." Cardin dipped down, quickly licking one of her tits. "Take my seed and scream for me."</p>
<p>"Keep going. Keep going, please. Oh god, yes! Fuck me harder," Glynda said with great difficulty. "More. Give me more. Teach this naughty teacher a lesson she won't forget!"</p>
<p>Her breathing was ragged and labored, and each punishing thrust from Cardin set her on the brink of ecstasy with her legs becoming numb and warmth washing over her body. Her body craved only more of the pulsating pleasure from Cardin's girthy manhood as it forced its way into her tight vagina, stretching it slightly each time.</p>
<p>Pyrrha felt herself unable to properly focus on the sexual act in front of her, as she closed her eyes and let the sounds of Cardin's fucking and Glynda's moaning guide the pace at which her fingers plundered her erogenous zones. She could smell the musk from her own vagina, but it only served as an incentive to climax harder. Covered in her own juices while watching those two had made her mind feel light and empty; perfect for filling up with desires to be kissed all over, sucked off, and properly fucked.</p>
<p>Her breath hitched, and as Glynda let out a howl of pleasure, so did Pyrrha, who was now unable to retain her quiet ruse. It had become too much as her pussy pulsed in tandem with her quickened heartbeat, and waves of heat washed over her from her cheeks all the way down to her toes. It was a tingling numbness, and as she opened her eyes she froze.</p>
<p>She had forgotten to mask her sounds, and she immediately realized her blunder as the weight of reality came rushing back to her.</p>
<p>"Alright," Cardin said, sounding annoyed. "Who the fuck is there?"</p>
<p>"Heard something, did you?" Glynda asked, her voice fragile and meek. She coughed and put on her more domineering professor voice. "Reveal yourself if you're hiding!"</p>
<p>Pyrrha swallowed hard. She'd been caught red-handed in the act, though they hadn't seen her yet. She glanced at the door, but it was several feet away. Running away would be a sure way to get caught, and probably dealt some sort of disciplinary measure, or worse, expulsion. It would be Miss Goodwitch's word against hers. But...perhaps there was another way?</p>
<p>Wiping off the slimy liquid on the underneath of her skirt, Pyrrha dusted herself off and walked up the last few steps of the lecture hall, standing before Cardin who had managed to get his pants on, though not buckled, and Glynda who remained on her back but used her blouse and skirt to cover herself up.</p>
<p>Glaring, Cardin stomped toward the embarrassed huntress and looked her in the eyes. Her green eyes looked downward, full of shame. She felt her hand get snatched and gasped at the quick action from Cardin as he raised it to his face and gave it a whiff.</p>
<p>Cardin looked down at Pyrrha with impunity as she snatched her hand away. "Looks like you've been busy, haven't you? Not the only thirsty slut around here, are you?"</p>
<p>"N-no I suppose not-"</p>
<p>"Exactly." Cardin looked back to Glynda and made a quick head tilt. "What are you doing? Covering up? I knew you were a slut, but not a bashful one too."</p>
<p>Glynda let out a sigh. "Apologies." She shifted upward, to a sitting position while keeping her blouse pressed against her bare chest. "So did you like it?" She asked Pyrrha. "Did it make you feel all warm inside? It's perfectly natural."</p>
<p>"Yes," Pyrrha muttered as her eyes darted between Cardin and her professor. "I did. It was...nice-felt amazing. Unlike anything else before."</p>
<p>"Well, there's no need to be ashamed," Glynda said with a comforting smile.</p>
<p>Cardin nodded. "Nothing wrong about it. In fact…care to join?"</p>
<p>Pyrrha's eyes widened. "What?!"</p>
<p>"To join us, dear," Glynda remarked nonchalantly as she inspected her nails. "It's quite alright, really."</p>
<p>"Well..." Pyrrha paused and tapped her foot on the ground.</p>
<p>To have her first time be not with one, but two people? Was that even allowed? The thought of alternating between thinking of Cardin's rock hard erection she could detect through his pants and Glynda's plush, thinly covered boobs almost made her salivate on the spot. She loathed Cardin and felt that Miss Goodwitch was a bit of a priss when it came to rules, but right now the aching in her loins told her something else; ignore all the bullshit and be satisfied with being a horny woman with the unique chance to enjoy her darker desires.</p>
<p>To Hell with everything else! Right now, it was about her desires and wants. And that meant stripping down and getting busy.</p>
<p>Pyrrha slid the waistband of her skirt down, letting it drop to the floor. She stepped over her clothing and lightly grazed Cardin's toned abs with her fingers. "My pussy is so goddamn wet. Do me already."</p>
<p>Cardin smirked and tugged on her school uniform shirt. "Ditch this, and I'll show you what you've been missing."</p>
<p>Pyrrha reached under the hem of her button-up shirt and wriggled out of it with a desperate glee. Her brows knitted together as a quiet sound of struggle left her mouth as she discarded the shirt, leaving her in her matching beige colored bra and panties. Seeing Cardin before her would almost naturally elicit a twisted frown out of the redhead, but she found herself blushing as he guided her hand to the bulge in his loosely held up pants.</p>
<p>"Well, I see your eagerness," Cardin whispered into Pyrrha's ear. "Let's not waste any more time."</p>
<p>Her knees felt weak and her hands shook as she clumsily unbuttoned his pants and her hands quickly found themselves over the waistband and gripping his warm, throbbing manhood in all its glory. She closed her eyes and hummed loudly as she drummed her fingers along the shaft, getting a feel for every groove and vein of the huntsman's bulging cock.</p>
<p>Keeping her eyes closed, Pyrrha's breath hitched as she felt something warm aggressively press against her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to see Cardin face to face with her, his head tilted to the side with his hands cupped around her ears. She gripped his cock harder and closed her eyes once again, letting her mouth and tongue explore and do what felt natural.</p>
<p>Cardin removed his face first, Pyrrha leaning forward as if to chase after the warm sensation. "Enough of that," Cardin said. "Turn around like the horny girl I know you are."</p>
<p>Without a word of complaint, Pyrrha rotated around, and a small yelp was squeezed from her diaphragm as Cardin wrapped his muscular arms around her. He pressed his manhood against her ass, the thin cloth of her panties the last line of defense from being penetrated, and Cardin's hands finding her pert breasts. She shivered as he squeezed her tits through her bra, kneading them in a circular motion upward where the cleavage would fall unto itself.</p>
<p>"It's quite nice, isn't it Pyrrha?" Glynda said as she had gotten off the ground, and now stepped beside the two huntsmen in training. "If only you paid attention in my class as much as you care about having those tits of yours groped, I dare say you'd excel even more." Glynda giggled. "But what is a whore to do, hmmm?</p>
<p>Pyrrha wanted to reply but found no words coming forth as she felt Cardin tear her panties off and rub his dick against her ass. She wiggled her hips and ground against the cock; letting a shallow moan out. She felt a tugging at the hooks of her bra and looked to her side to see Glynda's eyes faintly glow as the telekinetic professor used her semblance to do away with the final pesky garment.</p>
<p>"There we are," Cardin said in a husky tone, leaning over Pyrrha's shoulder. His hot breath hit the edges of her ear, and she sharply inhaled as she felt his well-practiced hands begin to play with her erect nipples; flicking and pinching playfully at them. "Not hard to imagine you are excited to not be caged up anymore in that clothing, being the slut that you are."</p>
<p>"Yes, I am," Pyrrha hummed under her breath as she continued to grind her hips against Cardin's cock. "Let me have it all. I want whatever that big cock of yours can deliver."</p>
<p>Cardin's face formed a lopsided grin as he gripped her by her waist, and spun her around. She barely had time to set her feet as Cardin pushed roughly down on her head, sending her to her knees. Her eyes bulged as Cardin's manhood dangled in front of her, hypnotically swaying back and forth. Pyrrha did what any reasonable slut would do, and leaned forward to slip the dick into her quivering mouth and began to suck and lick with vigor.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of Pyrrha's vision, Glynda crouched down and gently cupped Cardin's balls. "Get a better grip. Grab his ass and pull the cock in closer. Use his momentum," Glynda firmly instructed.</p>
<p>Pyrrha felt her eyes darting back and forth between Cardin's domineering stare above and Glynda's large breasts that jutted out proudly on the blonde's chest. Pyrrha leaned to the side a bit, brushing her shoulder against the professor's soft flesh, managing to get a quiet hum of delight from Glynda.</p>
<p>"Dig in like you mean it, slut," Cardin taunted, as he thrust his hips forward further. Pyrrha's eyes bulged as she held her breath as the large, meaty cock occupied the space in her mouth and throat. "Use that tongue of yours, and Glynda," Cardin looked over to the blonde who watched Pyrrha approvingly and gently cupped and massaged his balls, "You know what's next for the lesson. Get those tits of yours ready."</p>
<p>Glynda nodded. "Of course."</p>
<p>Standing up, Glynda let go of Cardin and gently pulled back on Pyrrha's head, with Cardin's dick coming out with a sloppy popping sound. Pyrrha rolled her tongue around in her mouth, savoring the taste of precum and the remnant musk of Miss Goodwitch's fluids from earlier. It only made her crave more attention, and her pelvic region pulsated with anticipation and yearning.</p>
<p>"God, having your cock in my mouth makes me so fucking wet," Pyrrha mumbled as she massaged her jaw.</p>
<p>Cardin had backed up to the bench that he and Miss Goodwitch had used early. His legs were spread open in an inviting way, and he gave a slight nod to Pyrrha for her to approach. Remaining on her hands and knees, Pyrrha crawled forward, keeping her eyes focused on his firmly erect cock that poked out like a lance that she so desperately wanted to impale herself upon. But her desires could wait, as a good slut would need orders.</p>
<p>"Place those hands behind your back," Cardin ordered as he motioned for Glynda to approach as well. "You won't be needing them to suck dick."</p>
<p>Pyrrha nodded obligingly and nestled herself in between Cardin's thighs. She felt an invisible force pin her wrists to her back as she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Cardin's member. He let out a moan of intense pleasure as Pyrrha worked her tongue along the tip of his penis and bobbed up and down at a steady pace. The same force pinning her arms behind her back began to press against her ample chest; Miss Goodwitch's telekinesis working wonders as the firm application of pressure cupped her round tits in a way that no hand truly ever could.</p>
<p>Cardin's hips bucked and his breathing became heavy as Pyrrha sucked harder on his cock, with long and smooth pulls. Breathing out of her nose, she was able to take the full girth into her throat with her lips coming to the base of his cock, all the way out where she would prod and suck on the tip of his quivering member. She tried to raise her arms as she felt a warmth flooding her vagina, begging for her-anybody-to give her plush pussy attention. The struggle felt intoxicating as she helplessly continued to pour the yearning from her pussy into pleasuring Cardin.</p>
<p>A hot load of creamy, salty liquid spurt into Pyrrha's mouth. Her eyes bulged and her cheeks swelled, but she remained steadfast in her sucking as she heard Cardin moan out in satisfaction. Draining the huntsman's cock of the viscous payload, Pyrrha hummed in satisfaction as she lapped up every drop Cardin's burgeoning cock would shoot out.</p>
<p>"There you go, don't let any of it go to waste," Cardin breathed out. He carefully removed Pyrrha's lips from his tender manhood and motioned to Glynda. "Both of you in between my legs. Now. Use those oversized milkers for something useful and see if they can actually handle my cock. I'm still hard and know you two ladies could use more." Cardin smirked. "Think of this as a slut team-building exercise."</p>
<p>Nuzzling up against one another's sides, Pyrrha and Glynda exchanged a craving look between each other for a moment and then leaned forward pressing both their tits against Cardin's dick. The pressure from Glynda's semblance had faded, and she felt a warmth in her face as her slightly smaller breasts competed for space around Cardin's dick; the center of each of their tit's cleavage flanking the left and right sides of Cardin's massive member.</p>
<p>"There's two of you now, so let me see twice the effort." Pyrrha and Glynda began to rub up and down on Cardin's shaft; using their vaginal juices as lube. Cardin leaned back and let out a roar of delight. "Good. Yes. Keep that up. Let that inner whore take over!"</p>
<p>Pyrrha's mind felt in a daze as she hoisted her breasts up and down on Cardin's penis, along with fighting Glynda's large assets for real estate near Cardin's groin. She breathed slowly and felt her heartbeat threaten to jump out of her chest as she locked her eyes in on the top of Cardin's dick; the rest of it buried in a mound of tit flesh. Pyrrha would loathe to admit it, but despite being entrenched in emotions of bliss and eroticism, she felt a bit of her competitive spirit coming out as well with Glynda right next to her doing her part in pleasuring Cardin with her whorish proportion.</p>
<p>She thought to herself how to perhaps one up the older woman. She'd certainly feel accomplishment if she were to make Cardin cum instead of Miss Goodwitch, right? Pyrrha glanced over to the professor, and a small smirk began to form on her lips. Certainly she could do better. Reaching quickly back to her head, she undid her ponytail to let her vivid red locks fall freely down her shoulders and then dipped her head forward toward the tip of the cock nestled in between the two women's breasts and gave it a passionate lick, earning a moan of approval from the man.</p>
<p>Smiling to herself, Pyrrha did it again. And then again. Going around the head of the penis in a circular motion, almost as if to polish it. Just as she began to get into a rhythm, Pyrrha felt an invisible force pull her head back and looked over to see Glynda roll her eyes at her.</p>
<p>"It's important to share, dear," Glynda chided, clicking her tongue. Pyrrha grimaced as the woman's telekinesis held her head frozen in the air, allowing the blonde bombshell to go down on Cardin's cock. She gave it a kiss and licked her lips. "Perhaps we should share, yes? You get your side, and I'll do mine."</p>
<p>Cardin's hands clamped down on the back of Glynda and Pyrrhas' heads, as he guided their greedy mouths towards his junk. He closed his eyes and let out a shallow, ragged breath. "Teamwork," Cardin hummed. "Yes, I think I like the sounds of that. Let's see who can be the more dutiful whore and actually get me off."</p>
<p>Liking the prospect of a challenge, Pyrrha practically dove forward once Glynda's semblance waned as each woman began to stroke the shaft of Cardin's cock between their breasts, and each of them worked the top of his dick as it were a lollipop with the secret to the universe inside. More groans from Cardin came out as both women had been whipped into a hot and heavy frenzy, and this only served to turn Pyrrha on more, getting lost in the momentum, the feel, and the taste of it all.</p>
<p>A small yelp came from Pyrrha as she felt something slap against her ass. Distracted, she turned around to see Glynda had decided to bring her riding crop into play, using her semblance to flog not only herself on the ass, but Pyrrha as well. Pyrrha groaned again as the crop struck her across her left cheek. She absentmindedly moved her hips back and forth as she continued to lick and fondle the sizable cock and balls of Cardin.</p>
<p>The grunts from Cardin had become shorter and more controlled; a sign he was having trouble restraining himself. The two huntresses had done their work well as his thighs tightened and flexed, and his toes curled as his balls were cradled with meticulous care by Glynda and both women continued their horny assault on his cock.</p>
<p>Slap. Stroke. Lick. Fondle. The merry-go-round of giving head and trying to maximize sexual pleasure spun round as the three of them synched up to the discordant rhythm of lust.</p>
<p>Despite his practice and ego, he was finding the two whores were about to get the better of him. He was going to cum.</p>
<p>Cardin's eyes fluttered, and Pyrrha's breathing accelerated as she felt something within the penis she had been loving on began to bulge. And then a surge of creamy goo spurt forth in a few powerful spurts, splattering on top of each woman's pair of breasts and a bit on their neck and faces. Glynda and Pyrrha relaxed as Cardin leaned back on the bench to catch his breath. The ladies exchanged a naughty look and immediately set out to do some clean up; lapping up the salty nectar with careful precision.</p>
<p>"I think I may have found my new favorite extracurricular activity," Pyrrha hummed to herself, raising her right tit to her mouth to lick a glob of cum from it. "This has been…wow."</p>
<p>"I'm pleased to hear that, Miss Nikos," Glynda replied. "We will be expecting you."</p>
<p>"And don't you dare be late, whore," Cardin muttered. He was still lying on his back and his voice sounded spent. From the sounds of it, he didn't anticipate how well Pyrrha and Glynda would coordinate.</p>
<p>Pyrrha smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Until our next session."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revving Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new character enters the steamy fray. </p>
<p>This chapter was commissioned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dim lights of Vale's street lights bathed Yang and her motorcycle in an amber hue as she pushed it toward a large garage. It wasn't the greatest part of town; no doubt from the violence from gang members and poverty in surrounding neighborhoods, but nobody would contest that Marco didn't provide top-tier service and work when it came to vehicles.</p>
<p>Yang wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, and pushed out the kickstand with her boot. The poor bike, Bumblebee, had wheezed and coughed out exhaust similar to someone with a terminal disease; the fact that she had made it this far into Vale from the academy had surprised her. She had already tinkered with the engine, alternator, and some of the electrical components, yet nothing had seemed to work.</p>
<p>"Well, at least we're here now," Yang said, rubbing a hand on her bike's handle.</p>
<p>She knew it to be silly but giving the trusty bike attention felt right, much like naming it gave it more personality and a spark of life. With a grunt, Yang pushed the bike into the well-lit machine shop with random car parts strewn about. On a nearby workbench she spotted a small sign with '<em>out to dinner, be back in 15' </em>written on it. The huntress in training shrugged and tossed the keys on the workbench. He'd do her right considering this wasn't the first time she'd dropped a project on him.</p>
<p><em>Well, time to take in the evening air and get a little walk in, </em>Yang thought as she traced her finger across Bumblebee's seat. A sly smile crept upon the blonde's face. <em>If I'm lucky, maybe some dumb goon will try and fight me. Could use the excuse to blow off some steam.</em></p>
<p>Yang rested her hands behind her head as she strutted toward the backroad. The ground was uneven and cracked from years of neglect; Vale's slums hardly ever received public works support from the ruling class, and donations were even rarer than that. The flickering street lights, windowless warehouses contained by barbed-wire fences, and the one motel skeezy enough to even make a beggar think twice about asking for a room was all that surrounded the sequestered garage.</p>
<p><em>The people watch isn't that bad by the motel, </em>Yang mused as she turned on her heel toward the rundown joint. <em>Beats just browsing the net on my scroll until Bumblebee is purring like new again.</em></p>
<p>Underneath the hazy streetlight, Yang stepped onto the edge of the parking lot of the motel simply called 'Motel'. The hazy entrance was lit by a few lanterns hanging outside the main entrance, with smaller ones lining the scuffed doors of available rooms.</p>
<p>Yang leaned back against the edge of the fence and crossed her arms. The night was relatively quiet, which meant fewer crooks shooting each other and more likely scheming and plotting on how to drag Vale further into the dregs of society. The blonde let out a sigh and looked at the front door that swung open with considerable force; two individuals from what Yang could make out that were shrouded in the darkness.</p>
<p>Yang squinted her eyes at the pair. <em>Can't see much until they go near some light. Wonder which room they'll pick. Bet they're trying to get off the grid to do something naughty.</em></p>
<p>The young huntress's eyes followed the shadowy figures as they quickly shuffled down the outside corridor. Yang smirked and stood up taller. Nobody would be in a hurry unless they were trying to get away from something in a place like this. A feral grin crept across Yang's face as she took a few steps closer, tilting her head to the side to capture the best angle to identify the two scurrying shadows as they closed in on a door bathed in flickering amber light from a faulty lantern.</p>
<p>As the two figures became illuminated, Yang blinked. Then again. Then a third time just to make sure she hadn't gone blind or was dreaming.</p>
<p>"Is that Pyrrha and <em>Cardin?!</em>," Yang muttered under her breath. Her face felt hot and her blood had gone cold as her brain went into overdrive, trying to process what she was witnessing. Cardin opened the door and quickly ushered Pyrrha inside, slamming it quickly behind them.</p>
<p>Yang was no longer just a huntress; she was Beacon's official gossip detective now if what she had seen was true. Cardin and Pyrrha? The absurdity alone was something that neither she nor any of her teammates would dream of in any reality, yet here it was clear as day; Cardin and Pyrrha sneaking off to a sleazy motel in the bowels of Vale.</p>
<p><em>I guess you really don't know a person until you see who they shack up with, </em>Yang thought as she walked casually toward the motel. Her legs wanted to sprint and burst through the door armed with a bevy of questions for the two, but she clenched her fists and focused on keeping her breathing slow and steady. Her semblance wouldn't get the better of her now. Not yet.</p>
<p>Yang crept up to the decrepit motel door silent as a cat. The large rectangular window beside the moldy door was covered in a dusty brown curtain with a sliver of fluorescent light peeking past the gap. A sly grin graced Yang's face as she squatted down, trying to get the best angle to peer into the private sanctum.</p>
<p>She cast one glance over her shoulder back toward the street before settling in. No other people were walking about, only the dull droning of cars in the distance the sound of static from the shoddy streetlamps. It's not like anybody would care if she was spying, but more the fact that she didn't want to be too absorbed into the secret meeting and be taken from behind.</p>
<p><em>Though, I'd certainly like to see someone try. </em>Yang chuckled to herself, imagining how some street thug would look like being bashed against the pavement. <em>Waiting for my bike has never been so thrilling!</em></p>
<p>Tentatively, Yang raised her head to the edge of the window sill, squinting through the harsh light from inside the room. The lights flicked off, and she blinked rapidly. Refocusing and breathing softly, Yang pursed her lips and her eyes widened as she saw Cardin and Pyrrha on the messy bed. Naked. With Pyrrha's mouth firmly wrapped around Cardin's member like a desert wanderer clamoring for a drip of water, trying to drain him dry.</p>
<p>Yang reeled back and her jaw dropped. She looked down at the cracked pavement and blinked. <em>Did I really just see the Invincible Girl choking on the school bully's cock?</em> Yang did a double-take, and then a triple take just to make sure she wasn't in some kind of lucid dream state.</p>
<p>She shook her head and let out a single, mirthless laugh. <em>This is insane. Would anybody actually believe me?</em> Yang pulled out her scroll and flipped to the camera. A devious grin spread across her lips as she hit the 'record' button. Nobody would probably take her word for it. But irrefutable video proof? The holonet would certainly have strong opinions if she ever released it.</p>
<p>Ever mindful of the flash from her scroll, Yang propped up the device in the crevice of the window that revealed the inside of the motel room. Cardin stood on the bed while Pyrrha was still below him, though her mouth was free of his girthy cock. Yang couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how well endowed the huntsman in training was. Prodigious size didn't always translate to being blessed with certain assets, but here the old wive's tale rang true.</p>
<p>Yang licked her lips watched with rapt attention as Pyrrha smothered Cardin's dick between her breasts and slid up and down; her well-toned thighs pulsating to keep the rhythm as the bed shook from her efforts. Cardin placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning into Pyrrha's titjob with one of the smuggest expressions Yang had ever seen.</p>
<p>"I bet this is where he gets that giant fucking ego," Yang murmured. She tilted her head to the side. <em>Though, I bet having a huge cock does that as well. Having someone worship it must just inflate that big head of his even more.</em></p>
<p>Cardin gripped the back of Pyrrha's head, holding her by her scarlet ponytail. Yang left her idle thoughts and refocused on holding her scroll at the proper angle to catch every juicy second. The windows were thick paneled, and she couldn't hear anything as she saw Cardin's mouth moved, though the blonde didn't have to imagine that hard to take a wild guess.</p>
<p><em>Probably something like 'big tittied bitch' or 'how does it feel to be knocked off the top', </em>Yang thought as Cardin thrust Pyrrha onto her back. The redhead fell with grace and splayed her legs open by hooking her arms underneath her kneecaps and pulling back, revealing her sopping wet vagina. Cardin moved forward like a Grimm hunting a lost civilian, manic glee evident in his hurried and eager movement.</p>
<p>Yang nudged the scroll, getting a clean angle of Cardin's ass and Pyrhha's breasts and face as he began to pummel her with his member, his knuckles whitening as he gripped her hips while she laid back and spread her arms.</p>
<p><em>Now, this is what I'm talking about. </em>Yang sharply inhaled and felt something stir within her abdomen. Anxiety spiked for a moment as she looked around her again, yet nobody was around. <em>Well, since nobody is here and my bike won't be done for a while...I might just have some fun while getting a little recording.</em></p>
<p>With trembling fingers, Yang unbuckled and unzipped the top of her pants and let her hand wander in, poking past her moist panties and finding her neatly trimmed bush. She inhaled slowly and began to work her finger against her clit, rubbing it up and down just fast enough to match the rhythm of Cardin's pounding while not letting her legs turn to jelly.</p>
<p>"Fuck me," yang whispered, the cold evening air puffing out from her mouth as she began to pant. With a ragged breath, she perched her scroll against the window sill edge and used her free hand to post up against the wall. "God, this feels so dirty but damn nice."</p>
<p>Pyrrha's back arched, her mouth opening into a cute 'O' and her spread legs twitched wildly as Cardin continued his assault.</p>
<p>"Shit." Yang bit the inside of her cheek. "Fucking...son of a bitch, this is hot."</p>
<p>She was getting way more worked; her fingers twitching with delight as she caressed her insides with fervent care. Watching Cardin's shapely cock plow, Pyrrha's tits jiggle, and the both of them cling onto each other like sex-starved animals was the private show Yang never knew she craved. It was hideously forbidden when she thought of the two together, but after seeing it in action, it left a different taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>If this keeps up I might have to actually-</em>
</p>
<p>Yang yanked her hand out of her pants and snatched the scroll from the window. Cardin and Pyrrha were moving positions, and Yang didn't want to risk being caught.</p>
<p>Not yet, at least. Not when there was more fun to be had.</p>
<p>She glanced at the scroll. It was still recording from its camera socket, and she clicked end. There was more than enough juicy evidence to implicate both of them since she got snippets of their faces and their naked bodies. Now, she just needed an opportunity to arise to make full use of the video.</p>
<p>Yang stepped away from the window and zipped up her pants. She wiped her slimy hand on the back of her kneecap, grimacing as she tried to get the vaginal juices out from in between her finger webbing.</p>
<p><em>Bumblebee should be fixed up by now, </em>Yang thought as she stuffed her scroll into her jacket pocket. <em>It's late anyway, so I doubt any rest of the team is awake. Probably for the best.</em></p>
<p>Wasting no more time, Yang darted from the motel parking lot like she was shot from a cannon. Her chest heaved as she refused to slow her pace, rushing down the crooked sidewalk toward the nearby mechanic shop.</p>
<p>She skidded into the driveway, Bumblebee and Marco outside the garage doors. The burly man was human wearing a set of black overalls, a leather jacket, and a tool belt hooked around his waist. He waved to Yang as she strode toward him with purpose, flashing a smile that was more confident than she felt.</p>
<p>"You're girls all tuned up," Marco said, his voice scratchy like he'd been consuming fumes all night. "Just a few tweaks to the alternator and a few hoses needed replacing, but she should run-"</p>
<p>"You're so sweet, but I've really gotta run." Yang gripped the handlebars and threw a leg over. "I appreciate the work, but you know how it is. Huntress stuff to do."</p>
<p><em>Damnit, Yang. Your horny brain can't even think of a good excuse. </em>Yang pursed her lips and kicked away the kickstand of Bumblebee. <em>Just act normal.</em></p>
<p>"Everything okay, concerning, uh, 'huntress stuff'," Marco asked carefully. "You seem a bit outta sort. You good?"</p>
<p>Yang forced out a laugh. "Oh, you know how Beacon is. Curfews and stuff. Grimm to kill. Places to be. That sort of thing."</p>
<p>"Right," Marco drawled, rubbing his chin. He shrugged and took a few steps back. "Well, just gimme a call if the ride starts acting up again, or if you want to supe her up with something spicy. You just lemme know, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yup, yup, you got it!" Yang gave the mechanic a thumbs up and turned the keys in the ignition; another reason why she preferred Marco to do the work. He didn't waste time and had things ready to go relatively quickly. "Have a good night!"</p>
<p>Bumblebee roared to life and purred like a lion. Yang gave the vehicle a few revs while in neutral, and then shifted it into first gear and pushed off the ground. She heard Marco say something back, but it was drowned out by the rumblings of her fixed ride. Yang leaned into the corner, switching into second gear as she sped off into the night and leaving the barrens of Vale's poor district behind her.</p>
<p><em>Just heading back to the academy, nothing suspicious. If anybody asks I was just getting a tune-up. Definitely not watching two of my classmates do the dirty. </em>Yang shook her head as she came to a stoplight. She clenched her thighs, focusing on the vibrations of Bumblebee, and let out a sigh. <em>Just need to get back to the dorms, and then I can finish what I started.</em></p>
<p>Yang revved Bumblebee once more and sped once the light changed to green. The path up to Beacon was littered with glowing skyscrapers and a brief and very solitary airlift that was only Yang with her bike in the cargo bay with the sleepy pilot. It was already past midnight with the shattered moon hanging high in the sky.</p>
<p>The airship hovered above the ground as the boarding gate and the square cargo bay gently touched down onto the campus ground of Beacon. A green light turned on inside the cargo area and Yang turned on her motorcycle and raced out, driving it toward the small student garages.</p>
<p>Once parked and settled, ran raced up to her dorm quarters. Her heart thumped quickly; one part excitement and another of relief as Glynda Goodwitch had departed yesterday on huntsman business, so there was no real fear of being caught by a professor.</p>
<p>Yang was nearly out of breath as she reached the door to her team's communal dorm. The lights in the hallway were dimmed to fit the evening air and the breezeway was silent, as no birds or wildlife roosted in the heights of Beacon. For as floral and lavish the place was, it felt sterile and cold when students weren't occupying the halls with talk of fighting the Grimm.</p>
<p>With a swipe of her student ID card, the door to her team dorm slid open silently. The room was dim with only faint moonlight streaking in through the window. Ruby could be heard snoring softly from her bunk.</p>
<p>Yang smiled as she tiptoed through the bedroom, glancing at her teammates all sleeping soundly, from Weiss looking as idyllic as ever and Blake curled up in her blankets like a cat. A small sigh of relief escaped past Yang's lips as she entered the bathroom, and gently closed the door. She'd have no more distractions for the night and could resume her horny endeavors.</p>
<p>Once the door clicked, Yang flicked on the lights in the small bathroom. She immediately stripped out of her pants and sat down in the shower. <em>Turning on the water might wake someone, </em>Yang thought as she leaned her head back and settled in, getting comfortable. <em>But, at least I can stretch my legs out here and not worry about being in public. God, what the hell came over me earlier? </em>She chuckled to herself and drew out her scroll. <em>Well, at least I wasn't the one caught on tape being naughty.</em></p>
<p>Yang traced a finger along the surface of her scroll, looking for her most recent video. She moved the item into a separate, more secure file and then opened it up with a wry grin.</p>
<p><em>Damn, I really did capture a good angle here. Maybe I should be a secret agent as well? </em>Yang hummed as she began to play with her short pubic hairy, tracing her fingers around in circles. <em>I'd make a damn sexy one too, but I doubt they'd appreciate me wanting to get in on the action on the job. Probably best to stick to killing Grimm.</em></p>
<p>Yang muted the video and pressed play, watching the scenes of just over an hour ago begin to unfold once more. She had captured the very start of the titjob Pyrrha had enthusiastically performed on Cardin, she quickly removed her jacket; tossing it onto the bathroom floor, and then placed the scroll on the edge railing of the bath.</p>
<p>She was finally all set, though the warm juices from her pussy that had dampened her panties reminded her she'd been ready to continue for a while. She'd been responsible to get back to Beacon, so wasn't a little reward due?</p>
<p>The erotic silent film on the scroll continued to play out with Cardin using his form grip to guide Pyrrha's momentum. Yang followed in kind by plunging her ring and middle fingers into her vagina, rubbing her thumb in a clockwise motion to stimulate her clitoral hood.</p>
<p>"Damn, I'm so fucking sex-starved," Yang whispered as she inhaled sharply. "Ever since showing up to Beacon, I haven't had a good fuck. Gods…"</p>
<p>She closed her eyes for a moment to focus on rubbing her sensitive areas, and then looked back to her personalized porn tape where Pyrrha was in the midst of being mounted by Cardin.</p>
<p>With her free hand, Yang gripped her pale breast and began to play with her areola. She squeezed the soft, creamy flesh in her hands like kneading dough as Cardin began pounding Pyrrha's pussy at a punishing pace.</p>
<p><em>Oh, fuck yeah. Give it to her harder you piece of shit. </em>The edges of Yang's vision began to become fuzzy. <em>Pound that perfect little bitch right in her fucking pussy.</em></p>
<p>Yang pinched at her left breast more and continued to throttle her clitoral hood more, her hips lifting up slightly as pleasure began to wash over her lower body, leaving a faint tingling starting within her churning abdomen to the tips of her flexed toes.</p>
<p>The pressure within her honeypot was building, the walls of her labia engorged with blood as sweet nectar poured onto her knuckles. Yang's chest rose and fell with deeper, more strained effort. Her fingers rotating faster and digging deeper into her snatch with the quickened flow of a jellyfish's tentacles.</p>
<p>Yang's eyes flickered a shade of red as she bit her lower lip. <em>Getting there, just gotta-</em></p>
<p>Yang let out a soft moan; her head jerking forward and eyes closing as she clenched her thighs and muff around her hand. She could feel an orgasm roiling inside her, wanting to be let out as she posted her feet against the cold walls of the bathtub. Her glazed-over eyes drifted back to the video where she saw Pyrrha getting railed by Cardin's huge cock, and she let out a low groan.</p>
<p>She needed that. Maybe not <em>his </em>in particular, but a dick nonetheless. While she knew her body better than anyone, there still was no real replacement for a warm, meaty dick in between her thighs.</p>
<p>Yang hissed and inhaled sharply through her nose. <em>Fuck me. Fuck me. C'mon Pyrrha, you goddamn invincible bitch. Riding that fucking dick like some hot and bothered whore. C'mon-</em></p>
<p>Yang's body fell into a state of bliss, pleasure wracking her nerves as her back arched. She let out a high-pitched moan and her hand lost all dexterity as it could only grip onto her muff. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and to her lips; the faint taste of salt on her lips.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that was a good one," Yang garbled out as she propped herself up in the tub. Her clit was still pulsating with sensitivity and her stomach felt like a hive filled with hornets. She brushed a stray blonde hair away from her face and blinked. "Shit, yeah. Hopefully, I didn't wake anybody…"</p>
<p>Yang rested for a moment, getting her breathing under control before switching off her scroll and exiting the bathtub. She made sure to flush the toilet, just in case someone did hear, so she'd at the very least have plausible deniability. Explaining what she did to her teammates or Ruby wasn't on the menu.</p>
<p>Her evening routine continued, from brushing her hair, using a washcloth to try and clean herself up a bit, and slipping into her emergency pajamas she kept underneath the sink usually reserved for after showers. Once freshened up, Yang opened the bathroom door and turned off the lights.</p>
<p>Through the darkness, Yang squinted and saw a pair of reflective eyes gleaming back at her. "Yang?" A soft voice called out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blake's up. She must've heard.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's me," Yang replied in a hushed tone. "Just getting ready for bed."</p>
<p>"Everything good? You were...quite loud," Blake asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Nothing wrong I hope?"</p>
<p>Yang smiled warmly. "Just learned that you shouldn't try the cheap food in downtown Vale is all. Nothing else to worry about."</p>
<p>Blake nodded and turned over in her bed. She was either too tired to carry on the conversation or simply accepted the excuse, much to Yang's delight.</p>
<p><em>Fuck me that was close. I could have sworn she was asleep, </em>Yang thought as she clambered her way into bed. <em>Well, at least I've got that little video for whenever I want, but it does make me wonder what else they've gotten into? I'll have to keep an eye on those two…</em></p>
<p>Yang yawned and began to dream. Dreams of unbridled sexual urges being fulfilled within Beacon academy and beyond. Not just of Pyrrha's well-toned features, but a latent curiosity about Cardin's throbbing cock.</p><hr/>
<p>A week had flown by since that fateful encounter. Yang had dove headfirst into her studies along with the rest of her teammates, from sparring matches to sleeping through Professor Ports languid lessons.</p>
<p>Each time Yang saw Pyrrha or Cardin walking the halls, butterflies stirred in her stomach. Separating what had happened from how they tended to avoid each other and act during school felt surreal. Two different lives being lived, and only Yang knew they were none the wiser to her insights.</p>
<p>Sparring practice had just ended- a boring affair for Yang as this session she wasn't called upon. Weiss was the only person in her group to fight in today's session led by Professor Port, as Miss Goodwitch was still on temporary leave. Pyrrha had fought against Skye and handily won, while Cardin had faced another student with a greatsword she didn't quite recognize.</p>
<p>Yang propped her elbow on her thigh and rested her chin in her palm. <em>So much for getting in some action. I could have totally smashed that loser Weiss did in like half the time. Ugh.</em></p>
<p>"Yang!"</p>
<p>Ruby's cheery voice boomed beside the blonde, nearly causing her to jump. She blinked rapidly and turned to her sister. "Yeah? What's up Rubes? I was just, uh, a little lost in thought. Thinking about how I woulda done those fights."</p>
<p>"That's fair," Ruby easily replied. Her eyes lit up and she leaned in closer. "Did you see how that one guy's great sword glowed with his semblance and then exploded like 'kapow'! Or maybe it was more of a-"</p>
<p><em>She's so adorable, </em>Yang thought as Ruby continued to try and match the explosion sounds. She patted her on the shoulder and looked toward the locker room door; her brow quirking as she saw Pyrrha heading there alone, but with Cardin lingering not too far behind. <em>Are they going to try and be alone?! I can't miss this!</em></p>
<p>"Hey, why don't you catch up with the rest of the team and whatnot?" Yang blurted out, interrupting Ruby's trail of cacophonies. "Watching some of these matches has got me a little worked up, and I think I'm going to clean up before I meet for lunch. Let the others know for me?"</p>
<p>"You want me to come along and-"</p>
<p>"No! Nope, it's fine!" Yang struggled to reel in her excitement. "I'll be right along, so how about you talk to Weiss about how her fight went? She's your partner after all, and you're the leader."</p>
<p>Ruby nodded and jumped from the stands. "Sure thing, sis. See ya soon!"</p>
<p>As Ruby dashed toward the exit, Yang turned her attention back to the locker room doors. Most people had already filled out, despite one poor bastard stuck in one of Professor Port's long-winded stories.</p>
<p><em>Now's my time to see if they're actually doing the dirty. </em>Yang hopped down from the stands and marched toward the large double doors to the locker rooms.</p>
<p>The outside doors sheltered the small inner common that divided the men's from the women's area, so Yang knew she'd have to check both. There was only one other way out in the rear emergency exit, but with both of them sweaty from fighting, there'd be some time to find them. Perhaps getting a little sweatier in round two.</p>
<p>She ignored the ramblings of Professor Port and quickly entered the locker room area. The double doors clicked shut behind Yang, and the sounds from the arena dissipated. The door to her left was the women's and to her right the men's area. She cracked open the women's side and pressed her ear against the opening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing, silent as can be. Must be the other one.</em>
</p>
<p>Yang stepped away and opened up the men's side door slowly. A grin spread across her face as the faint sounds of skin slapping and quiet murmurs wafted through the air.</p>
<p><em>Oh yeah. They're definitely in here. </em>Yang stepped quietly as possible, peeking her head past the corner to see the long walkway strip flanked by columns of lockers and changing areas. <em>They sound like they're near the back. As long as I'm quiet, I can get the jump on 'em when they're fucking.</em></p>
<p>Yang stopped walking and clicked her tongue. "Wait, what's my plan exactly?" She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "I want to see what they're doing, but…"</p>
<p>Her hand instinctively went to her scroll. She could expose them. Blackmail them even. <em>But do I really want that? </em>Yang pondered as her hand circled around the device in her pocket. More hushed whispers and the sounds of clothing clattering on the ground echoed through the locker room. <em>Perhaps if I catch them first I can simply proposition them first. Threaten to rat them out first, and see if they take the bait. And then if they're game to have some fun, I'll finally get-</em></p>
<p>Yang shook her head. "Focus, Yang. Gotta get there first."</p>
<p>Sliding between lockers as cover, Yang strode towards the sounds of Cardin barking orders and Pyrrha's sheepish replies.</p>
<p><em>She sounds so small. So vulnerable. </em>Yang focused on her breathing as she could hear the two on the other side of the lockers. <em>They're still chatting with each other. Who would have figured Pyrrha was such a sub…</em></p>
<p>"Alright, now that you're on your knees, crawl toward me and show me how much you love my cock." Cardin's demanding voice urged. Yang could practically see the smug smile on the school bully's face. "Caress it with those tits of yours, and make sure you pay attention to my balls. Don't need you being forgetful like last time."</p>
<p>"Of course," Pyrrha purred. "May I also suck your dick as well?"</p>
<p>"Just lick the tip. A greedy slut like you needs to have limits. You'll get your fill soon enough."</p>
<p><em>Alright, it's time. </em>Yang quietly rounded the corner and stood with her arms crossed underneath her bust. Cardin's back was to her and Pyrrha's pale green eyes were focused on the well-built huntsman before her; caressing his erect penis in between her breasts. Her hands propped them up from underneath as she gently cradled his balls and dipped her head forward, licking the tip of his cock like a hummingbird slurping up nectar from a flower.</p>
<p>Yang watched with an amused smile as Cardin tilted his head back and exhaled softly. Pyrrha wasn't new to this or had some very thorough instruction from how her tongue flicked with practiced grace across the head of Cardin's penis.</p>
<p><em>Not too bad, Invincible Girl. </em>Yang nodded in appreciation at the girl's technique. <em>Now if only she was doing that to my clit, and then we'd be having some real fun. I wonder how long it'll take until they notice me. Both of them are so wrapped up in each other's lust. </em>Yang smiled and gave a small shrug. <em>Can hardly blame them.</em></p>
<p>Pyrrha continued to knead Cardin's member within her tits, looking between his domineering gaze and girth. She'd occasionally lick her lips as her mouth neared his cock, only for Cardin to reach out with a stern hand on her shoulder to reposition the aroused huntress. They both rocked into each other, grinding against one another while letting out occasional soft moans.</p>
<p>Yang leered at Pyrrha as the warrior tended to Cardin's cock with labored breathing. Her gaze was similar to a fight in the arena, though here her prize was albeit something different. She backed away from her work a moment, running a hand through her scarlet hair and rolling her neck. Her half-lidded eyes met Yang's for a brief moment, though she went back to pleasuring her dom.</p>
<p>It took only two seconds from going back to the titjob before Pyrrha paused. She looked to the side again, seeing Yang's amused expression. Her mouth dropped and she froze, and Yang's grin widened.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell you to stop! What's wrong with-" Red-faced, Cardin turned around and also saw Yang. He paled for a moment and his bravado faltered, then his face twisted into a snarl. "The fuck are you doing there?!"</p>
<p>"Oh, just admiring Pyrrha's handiwork among some other things," Yang said playfully. "Oh, and <em>maybe </em>waiting on an invitation. No objections, unless…?"</p>
<p>Cardin glanced at Pyrrha who looked frozen in place. The gears in his head were working, and soon Cardin chuckled. "Alright, I'm game blondie. Get that ass of yours undressed."</p>
<p>"Sure thing, but one thing first," Yang held up her index finger, "I want Pyrrha to undress me and you to watch. Let's savor this."</p>
<p>Cardin took a step back, his erect cock bobbing slightly as it emerged from Pyrrha's cleavage. "Well?" He pointedly looked at the girl below him. "You heard her. Get to it, whore."</p>
<p>Pyrrha nodded and stood up. She brushed off the small amount of dirt on her knees and walked toward Yang with slight apprehension. Yang held her arms out as if beckoning for her to undress her, unable to hide a devious smile.</p>
<p>"You sure?" Pyrrha asked.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah," Yang eagerly replied. "Now take off my damn panties before Cardin over there gives you a spanking."</p>
<p>Pyrrha swallowed hard and nodded, inching toward Yang with her outstretched arms. She started by unzipping her brown jacket slowly. The jacket popped open easily, her generous bust flowing outward a bit, her cleavage on full display nearly flowing out of her tight yellow top.</p>
<p>"Keep going," Yang gently urged as Pyrrha paused to admire Yang's tits. "You'll touch them soon enough, especially once I get my hands on yours. They look so soft and perky."</p>
<p>Pyrrha blushed. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Pyrrha's hands went south, quickly unbuckling Yang's boots, removing her belt, and stripping off her black booty shorts. Yang smiled as Pyrrha hungrily looked at her vagina, but quickly refocused and moved back to her top.</p>
<p>Their eyes met again, and Yang winked. "Like what you see? Don't be shy. You wouldn't be the first."</p>
<p>Pyrrha's blush deepened as her shaking hands gripped the hem of Yang's shirt and pulled up. Yang lifted her arms in turn, giggling as her tits bounced and the shirt was tossed to the ground.</p>
<p>"Just the bra now. It's a little tight, just a warning," Yang cooed. She looked up to Cardin who stood with one hand wrapped around his cock and a hungry look in his eyes. <em>Someone's enjoying the show.</em></p>
<p>Pyrrha reached around Yang, her fingers fumbling around for the hooks on Yang's back. Yang ran her hands down Pyrrha's sides, cupping the sides of her tits as the redhead leaned into her, pressing her plush assets against her stomach.</p>
<p>A snapping sound clicked, and Yang felt a pressure lift from her shoulders and chest. The bra fell off easily, the hooks looking pulled and stressed from constant wear and tear.</p>
<p>"What a shame," Yang mockingly said. "Seems that my breasts are a bit bigger than I thought." She rotated her torso, shaking her plump breasts in front of Pyrrha's face. "I <em>swore</em> I was a D-cup. Not anymore, I guess. Not that you mind, right?"</p>
<p>Pyrrha shook her head. "N-not at all."</p>
<p>"How about you?" Yang called out to Cardin. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Cardin rolled his shoulders and let go of his cock. "I think that you better know what to do with those large tits of yours. You just another greedy slut for cock?"</p>
<p>Yang gave a faux scoff and placed a hand on her chest. "And just stop at cock? Please. I want it <em>all</em>." She reached forward, grabbing Pyrrha's chest; letting her silky smooth tit flesh fill the gaps in between her spread fingers as the redhead let out a sharp gasp. "This is also really nice. Why stop at one kind of pleasure, when you can have both." Yang brought her face close to Pyrrha's, lowering her voice as their noses touched. "Am I right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Pyrrha quietly huffed, her lips pursing together as her warm breath graced Yang's face.</p>
<p>"Let's get back to where we were, shall we?" Yang announced as she let go of Pyrrha and stepped around her. "As you were? I'd to be the reason a job was unfinished...though the attention is nice."</p>
<p>"I make the fucking orders around here," Cardin growled. "Both you, on your fucking knees in front of me."</p>
<p>"Ohh, I do like a man who takes charge," Yang purred. She grabbed Pyrrha's hand and led her back to Cardin. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"</p>
<p>Pyrrha and yang quickly slid into position before Cardin. He stroked his cock a few times, it stiffening with each slow pull-precum beginning to plume out the top. Yang stood behind Pyrrha and straddled the red head's thighs between her own. She pressed on Pyrrha's head to go lower and leaned over.</p>
<p>"You go low, I go high," Yang instructed. She glanced at Cardin. "If that sounds right with you, of course."</p>
<p>Cardin narrowed his eyes and gave a slight nod. <em>Permission granted, </em>Yang thought with a smirk. <em>Let's see if we can make him blow his load quickly. Two beautiful women wrapped around his cock? Not many have that kind of endurance. If he lasts, I fear I might actually respect him in a weird way…</em></p>
<p>Pyrrha went low, cupping Cardin's balls between her cleavage while Yang leaned over, stacking her massive mammaries on top of Pyrrha's to envelope Cardin's dick. Only the head of his penis poked out from the mound of pillowy flesh, which yang gave a quick kiss.</p>
<p>"Been too damn long," Yang said with a hint of nostalgia. She ground her muff against Pyrrha's back and wiggled her hips. "You gotta set the pace being on the bottom, and I'll match it."</p>
<p>"Well trained slut you are," Cardin commented. "I always thought you to be a basic whore, but now I know I was right."</p>
<p>Yang winked and squeezed her tits around his cock. "Oh, don't you fucking know it. And I won't make you forget anytime soon, big guy."</p>
<p>Cardin gripped the back of Yang's hair, pulling her head up to look him in the eye. "Oh, we'll see about it." He let go of the smiling blonde. "Now, show me what you can do with those tits of yours, or are they just for show?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, you're so on Cardin.</em>
</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Yang began to match the pulsating motion of Pyrrha and sank her mouth down on Cardin's cock. She wrapped her tongue around it like a coiled snake, squeezing and sucking in rhythm with the titjob. She could feel his penis quiver with pleasure with each plunge; the sides of her face colliding with her tits as she deep throated his wanting member.</p>
<p>Pyrrha moaned below Yang as the blonde's hands had wandered downward, pinching and teasing at her hard nipples. Pyrrha had leaned to the side to make room for Yang sucking Cardin's cock; choosing to fondle and suck on his balls at the same time.</p>
<p>Cardin huffed and groaned as the pressure built up inside him. His abs flexed and he grabbed the back of each girl's heads with his hands. Yang began to increase her speed, feeling his ironclad grip tighten on her blonde locks.</p>
<p>She felt something pulse through his dick, and then like a volcanic eruption, cum shot out into the back of her throat. Yang moaned as she continued to suck on his cock and slurp down his semen. He'd lasted longer than she'd expected, but in the end, the stimulation proved too much for his throbbing cock to handle.</p>
<p>Yang lifted her head, a wet and sloppy popping sound echoing as Cardin's slightly reddened dick left her mouth. Her jaw was slightly sore and the taste of cum danced across her lips, but she felt satisfied.</p>
<p>"So, how was that?" Yang asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Cardin grunted, prying Pyrrha from tending to his balls. "Not too bad. Perhaps you do have something of worth in your after all."</p>
<p>"You're not just talking about your cum, are you?"</p>
<p>Cardin smirked. "Who's to say? But you two being good little sluts is clear as day-"</p>
<p>A bell rang out through the gym. Classes were switching once again.</p>
<p>"Fuck. Alright, let's get cleaned up," Cardin sternly instructed. "We'll have to continue this another time."</p>
<p>"Sounds good to me," Yang replied as she sauntered over to her pile of clothes. "And Pyrrha?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" The red-head replied, her voice strained and almost fragile sounding. "W-what's up?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Yang shrugged, "you've just got a nice ass is all. Figured I'd let you know."</p>
<p>Pyrrha bit her cheek and looked away. "Uh, you too, Yang. That was a nice...external team bonding exercise. Do it again soon?"</p>
<p>Yang flashed the both of them a toothy grin. "You can bet your ass on it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>